Ojos de Porcelana
by RousenPark97
Summary: shun kazami, es un chico qe por cosas del destino es llevado a rusia. ahi conoce a una chica, llamada alice, es amor a primera vista pero ¿qe tal ella?...
1. Chapter 1

**La llegada.**

Llegue a una enorme mancion, era amplia, alta, y vieja, se notaba ya que, estaba algo desgastada supongo que fue construida en tiempos de guerra aunque aun asi era realmente hermosa, era la villa mas grande que había visto. demasiado grande para que viva solo un viejo pensé.

Tenia un jardín gigantesco lleno de plantas y un invernadero, aquí las nevadas son fuertes, pensé, también había un gran conjunto de arboles podados que daban la impresión de haber sido sembrados juntos a propósito para crear un laberinto, tenia una enorme variedad de flores, arboles, y juegos, había algo asi como un pequeño parque personal, donde habían toda clase de juegos infantiles, también una casita del árbol, molinos de agua, que pasaban del mas simple, al mas complicado , asi que supuse que eran el doctor Michael.

Pero ¿y los juegos?, estaba tan sumiso en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que el automóvil se había detenido y el chofer nos ofrecía, abrir la puerta pero yo me negué.

Y bien, ¿te gusta tu nuevo hogar ?

Es bastante tranquilo y hermoso – le dije simplemente, por lo que me ah contado mi abuelo, el señor Gehabich no es muy hablador, asi que estoy seguro que lo hace para que me sienta comodo.

Bien entonces te presentare a la gente.- lo sabia, pensé.

O sea que los sirvientes duermen en su casa – pregunte con curiosidad

no, solo algunos ire presentándotelos de a poco, tenemos todo un año y no te preocupes todos aquí tienen un alto nivel de confianza asi que siéntete seguro, la verdad los dejo porque necesito quien cuide a mis nietas. - dijo con calma

¿ nietas ? – dije con desinteres, la verdad, no me interesaba estar con algunas de sus nietas de solo pensarlo imaginaba a unas chicas con la cara de su abuelo , no no me controlare.

Asi es, pero en este momento están en Alemania, fueron a encontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia

¿En Alemania ? – pregunte intrigado, que aquí no existía el teléfono, o la computadora, o LAS CARTAS.

Si, pero no te preocupes ellas vienen mañana mismo asi que puedes echar una mirada a la mansión por mientras.

De acuerdo, gracias-

Y no te preocupes, en realidad, los sirvientes solo están para atender a mis nietas y de ahora en adelante a ti, si necesitas alguna información pidele a los sirvientes que te orienten, si quieres salir al pueblo, pidele al chofer que te lleve, y si me necesitas para algo estoy en mi laboratorio cuando lo necesites, espero que te la pases muy bien, en tu estadia.-

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor- le dije sinceramente, en fin el doctor entro en su laboratorio y una ama de llaves me enseño mi dormitorio, era amplio, limpio, con un balcón, que daba a otro, me pregunte quien dormiría ahí pero después me deshice de esa pregunta, tome mis cosas, y desempaque, termine de instalarme mas o menos en una hora, si, se que es mucho para un chico, pero soy bastante ordenado, traje todo lo que necesitaba de japon , mi celular, libros favoritos, música, una katana ninja, para adornar el lugar claro, retratos de mi madre y míos cuando era pequeño… suspire, me daba tanta nostalgia esa fotografía, recuerdo todos los buenos momentos que pase con mi madre en japon, ella era tan valiente, y tan hermosa, compasiva, lo era todo, deje de pensar en eso cuando sentí mi cara humedecida, pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza se asomaban ante mis ojos, asi que puse el retrato en mi mesa de noche, colgué algunas pinturas (aunque el cuarto en si ya tenia demasiadas), recordé los buenos tiempos con mi amigo dan…. ¡DAN! Ahora lo recuerdo le prometi que en cuanto llegara a Rusia, le llamaría, tome rápidamente mi celular y marque su numero…ese tonto no contestaba, no dudaba ni un poco que ese idiota despistado lo hubiera perdido por algún lado.

- eh hola?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea una voz somnolienta, supongo que estaba dormido, que tonto había olvidado la diferencia de horarios.

- hola idiota, ¿te olvidaste que te llamaría?- le dije arrogante

-¿SHUN?- se escucho un fuerte golpe del otro lado, supuse que de la impresión se cayo de la cama.

- que pasa dan, te afecta la gravedad aun?- le dije burlesco

- Ja….ja- me dijo con sarcasmo- que bueno que llamas amigo, que paso cuéntame como esta todo aya, ay comida, oxigeno ¡CHICAS!

… En efecto ese es Dan …. Pensee

Si , si, y aun no – le dije aburrido y acostumbrado a su actitud infantil – están visitando a un viejo amigo en Alemania según conto el doctor.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguí hablando con dan, como estaba la familia, los amigos, me maltrató telefónicamente, ya le hice bromitas, por su actual relación con runo, una amiga de la infancia de dan , siempre peleaban por todo…y lo sigen asiendo pero ahora es menos frecuente ya que descubrieron que como la miel, los malos hábitos se pegan y asi terminaron juntos.

Al final decidi tener compasión por el crédito de mi teléfono y me despedi, estraño a ese tonto, extraño hacerle la vida difícil y burlarme por tener mas conquistas que el.

Al final fue un dia de reconocimiento, bastante ajetreado decidí darle algunas vueltas al castillo (porque tenia mas fachada de castillo), pase por la cocina, la sala de estar, el salón, pero bueno termino el dia y ni siquiera abia cubierto el primer piso… mas grande de lo que crei.

-llegue a mi habitación y decidi tomar una ducha, me vesti con unos pantalones, negros, y nada mas… la pijama perfecta para mi.

Me quede recostado en la cama… boca arriba y pensando todo lo que ah pasado en mi vida…. Algo extraño ocurrió… puesto que de todo eso, me llego el pensamiento de las nietas del doctor…. Como serán… me pregunte.. si serán lindas, feas, amables o arrogantes, por lo que me dijo el doctor eran mellizas, ya lo descubriría aunque mis teorías eran las típicas princesas que gastan el dinero como si no ubiera un mañana. Y que salen del país cada semana a comprar ropa, ropa y mas ropa. Bueno ya lo descubriré mañana. Mi ultimo pensamiento fue, espero que sean lindas.

Y asi cai en un sueño profundo… el primero desde mi llegada….


	2. La llegada

**La llegada.**

Llegue a una enorme mancion, era amplia, alta, y vieja, se notaba ya que, estaba algo desgastada supongo que fue construida en tiempos de guerra aunque aun asi era realmente hermosa, era la villa mas grande que había visto. demasiado grande para que viva solo un viejo pensé.

Tenia un jardín gigantesco lleno de plantas y un invernadero, aquí las nevadas son fuertes, pensé, también había un gran conjunto de arboles podados que daban la impresión de haber sido sembrados juntos a propósito para crear un laberinto, tenia una enorme variedad de flores, arboles, y juegos, había algo asi como un pequeño parque personal, donde habían toda clase de juegos infantiles, también una casita del árbol, molinos de agua, que pasaban del mas simple, al mas complicado , asi que supuse que eran el doctor Michael.

Pero ¿y los juegos?, estaba tan sumiso en mis pensamientos que ni siquiera note que el automóvil se había detenido y el chofer nos ofrecía, abrir la puerta pero yo me negué.

Y bien, ¿te gusta tu nuevo hogar ?

Es bastante tranquilo y hermoso – le dije simplemente, por lo que me ah contado mi abuelo, el señor Gehabich no es muy hablador, asi que estoy seguro que lo hace para que me sienta comodo.

Bien entonces te presentare a la gente.- lo sabia, pensé.

O sea que los sirvientes duermen en su casa – pregunte con curiosidad

no, solo algunos ire presentándotelos de a poco, tenemos todo un año y no te preocupes todos aquí tienen un alto nivel de confianza asi que siéntete seguro, la verdad los dejo porque necesito quien cuide a mis nietas. - dijo con calma

¿ nietas ? – dije con desinteres, la verdad, no me interesaba estar con algunas de sus nietas de solo pensarlo imaginaba a unas chicas con la cara de su abuelo , no no me controlare.

Asi es, pero en este momento están en Alemania, fueron a encontrarse con un viejo amigo de la infancia

¿En Alemania ? – pregunte intrigado, que aquí no existía el teléfono, o la computadora, o LAS CARTAS.

Si, pero no te preocupes ellas vienen mañana mismo asi que puedes echar una mirada a la mansión por mientras.

De acuerdo, gracias-

Y no te preocupes, en realidad, los sirvientes solo están para atender a mis nietas y de ahora en adelante a ti, si necesitas alguna información pidele a los sirvientes que te orienten, si quieres salir al pueblo, pidele al chofer que te lleve, y si me necesitas para algo estoy en mi laboratorio cuando lo necesites, espero que te la pases muy bien, en tu estadia.-

-Se lo agradezco mucho señor- le dije sinceramente, en fin el doctor entro en su laboratorio y una ama de llaves me enseño mi dormitorio, era amplio, limpio, con un balcón, que daba a otro, me pregunte quien dormiría ahí pero después me deshice de esa pregunta, tome mis cosas, y desempaque, termine de instalarme mas o menos en una hora, si, se que es mucho para un chico, pero soy bastante ordenado, traje todo lo que necesitaba de japon , mi celular, libros favoritos, música, una katana ninja, para adornar el lugar claro, retratos de mi madre y míos cuando era pequeño… suspire, me daba tanta nostalgia esa fotografía, recuerdo todos los buenos momentos que pase con mi madre en japon, ella era tan valiente, y tan hermosa, compasiva, lo era todo, deje de pensar en eso cuando sentí mi cara humedecida, pequeñas lagrimas de tristeza se asomaban ante mis ojos, asi que puse el retrato en mi mesa de noche, colgué algunas pinturas (aunque el cuarto en si ya tenia demasiadas), recordé los buenos tiempos con mi amigo dan…. ¡DAN! Ahora lo recuerdo le prometi que en cuanto llegara a Rusia, le llamaría, tome rápidamente mi celular y marque su numero…ese tonto no contestaba, no dudaba ni un poco que ese idiota despistado lo hubiera perdido por algún lado.

- eh hola?- se escucho del otro lado de la línea una voz somnolienta, supongo que estaba dormido, que tonto había olvidado la diferencia de horarios.

- hola idiota, ¿te olvidaste que te llamaría?- le dije arrogante

-¿SHUN?- se escucho un fuerte golpe del otro lado, supuse que de la impresión se cayo de la cama.

- que pasa dan, te afecta la gravedad aun?- le dije burlesco

- Ja….ja- me dijo con sarcasmo- que bueno que llamas amigo, que paso cuéntame como esta todo aya, ay comida, oxigeno ¡CHICAS!

… En efecto ese es Dan …. Pensee

Si , si, y aun no – le dije aburrido y acostumbrado a su actitud infantil – están visitando a un viejo amigo en Alemania según conto el doctor.

Pasaron las horas y yo seguí hablando con dan, como estaba la familia, los amigos, me maltrató telefónicamente, ya le hice bromitas, por su actual relación con runo, una amiga de la infancia de dan , siempre peleaban por todo…y lo sigen asiendo pero ahora es menos frecuente ya que descubrieron que como la miel, los malos hábitos se pegan y asi terminaron juntos.

Al final decidi tener compasión por el crédito de mi teléfono y me despedi, estraño a ese tonto, extraño hacerle la vida difícil y burlarme por tener mas conquistas que el.

Al final fue un dia de reconocimiento, bastante ajetreado decidí darle algunas vueltas al castillo (porque tenia mas fachada de castillo), pase por la cocina, la sala de estar, el salón, pero bueno termino el dia y ni siquiera abia cubierto el primer piso… mas grande de lo que crei.

-llegue a mi habitación y decidi tomar una ducha, me vesti con unos pantalones, negros, y nada mas… la pijama perfecta para mi.

Me quede recostado en la cama… boca arriba y pensando todo lo que ah pasado en mi vida…. Algo extraño ocurrió… puesto que de todo eso, me llego el pensamiento de las nietas del doctor…. Como serán… me pregunte.. si serán lindas, feas, amables o arrogantes, por lo que me dijo el doctor eran mellizas, ya lo descubriría aunque mis teorías eran las típicas princesas que gastan el dinero como si no ubiera un mañana. Y que salen del país cada semana a comprar ropa, ropa y mas ropa. Bueno ya lo descubriré mañana. Mi ultimo pensamiento fue, espero que sean lindas.

Y asi cai en un sueño profundo… el primero desde mi llegada….

hola,hola!bueno este es el fin del capitulo por ahora, solo queria agradecerle a todos los que en este momento me estan apoyando y les voy a contar la verdad. mis fics, tienen un nivel significativo muy alto para mi. no me molesta que los abucheen. o que expongan sus criticas o malas referencias en los reviews, si bien, estube conociendo la pagina internamente (porque no es un foro, sino web!) y me encontre con una autora muy, peculiar... y bueno ella expreso su opinion al igual que lo hace todo el mundo aqui, pero no lo hizo de la manera correcta, si bien ella, daño y ofendio a una autora muy querida y respetada por lo menos POR MI, y por todos los fanaticos de esta pareja, y no escribo esto para hacer sentir culpable a la que ofendio ni para los que la criticaron simplemente, redacto que este fic es REFLEXIVO. expresa los grandes dilemas de la vida. porque esto no solamente pasa en las peliculas romanticas, ni de tragedias . no. esto puede pasarle a cualquier persona... asi que informo que si la persona que esta leyendo esto.y no es de su agrado, o no les gusta porque siemplemente la pareja no les va . AGANMELO SAVER. pero yo no dejare de escribir. porque si vien como salio en un anime muy conocido. "lo que no te mata, solo te hace mas fuerte" y es verdad, uno deve aprender a vivir ante la adversidad . y espero que no encuentren faltas de ortografia o algun material ofensivo para su mente o persona. en fic les doy un abrazo muy fuerte a todas las personas que me apoyaron desde el principio como:

Shanna Kazzami

Alicelove001

XNeko-AliceX

Sakari1495

alicexxshun

alex300

y mas enserio que muchisimas grasias, y estoi segura de que si les dan la oportunidad, de provar cosas distintas, todos progresaremos, porque la persona que creo esta web, no lo hizo con intenciones de que cualquiera que exprese de forma avierta (tal vez demasiado avierta) le regale una sarta de palabrerios. muchos ya saben a que me refiero pero ami en lo personal. no me molesta porque una sola opinion no cambia mi forma de ver el mundo asi que, me despido y les deseo a tods la mejor suerte para sus muy grande:

tezzy'rouses


	3. Sorpresas

**Sorpresas.**

Desperté. Abri los ojos poco a poco, analizando la habitación, revise todos y cada uno de los decorados. Estaba en Rusia. Ahora lo recuerdo. Me quede dormido pensando en las nietas el doctor Michael , espero poder llevarme bien con ellas tal vez hasta sean lindas. Hay diablos lo estoy haciendo de nuevo, no no me meteré con ellas, después de todo, si les hago algo el doctor, me va a asesinar. Bueno en fin, me levante, me duche y me cambie de ropa, la mañana estaba fresca, asi que me puse unos pantalones jean oscuros, una camiseta manga corta , y un suéter. Baje y una de las ayudantes del señor gehabich me llevo a la cocina, desayune un plato de pelmeni ( el pelmeni es uno de los platillos típicos en Rusia elaborado con carne enrollada sobre huevo duro. Es un platillo típico en europa y, sobre todo en Rusia), de postre me sirvieron blini (el Blini que consiste en delgados pancakes servidos a menudo en conexión con ritos religiosos o festivales.) estuvo realmente delicioso, después de eso di las gracias y me retire, busque mi laptop y le escribi un correo a mi abuelo, le dije que ya estaba instalado, que ya había llegado con bien , y que el doctor Michael fue muy amable conmigo.

Sali de nuevo a explorar la mancion cuando vi mi celular ya eran casi las dos de la tarde, subi de regreso a mi habitación me quede leyendo mi libro favorito, se llama Negro del autor ted dekker,(adoro ese libro:E) cuando por la ventana vislumbre el automóvil de la mancion, encaminándose lentamente por el paisaje, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la mancion, divise a dos hermosas jóvenes, mas o menos de mi edad, la primera que bajo fue una chica de cabello naranja, lacio, y corto con las puntas salidas hacia todos lados, iba vestida con unos pantalones de jean claros, una blusa verde, manga corta y un poco de maquillaje, era bastante linda, lo pensé enseguida, pero, no tenían fachada de las típica princesa consentida que me imagine, no, se veían mas humildes que eso, y luego, la vi a ella, una preciosidad de dama, con una estatura promedia, una banca piel de seda, un cabello todavía mas hermoso que el de la chica anterior, con mas cuerpo, grandes rulos, ondeados, y largo hasta la parte baja de la espalda, la admire por completo, vestía unos shorts blancos y una blusa rosada, que hacia juego con su blanca piel, tenia todo, hermoso cuerpo, hermosos gustos, ¿hermosos ojos?, me detuve a vislumbrar su mirada, esta perdida en un punto del jardín, su mirada era brillosa y sin embargo opaca. La contemple todo el tiempo que pude, O por dios ¿me eh enamorado tan rápido?, ¿tan pronto se convertiría ella en la chica de mis sueños?, no lo se pero estaba seguro de algo, ese angel, porque eso era un angel, que llego a mi vista, y ahora me dedicaría a conocerlo. Después paso algo que me desagrado por completo. Bajo un chico. Un chico alto. Cabello blanquisco, y ojos amatistas, bajo y ordeno al chofer bajar el equipaje de ellas y de el, espues de que el entro, ese chico tomo a mi angel por la cintura y la condujo hasta la entrada cuando la otra muchacha los seguía. Me desagrado por completo, saber que ese …. Humano sintió primero la calidez de su piel, sentir esa textura devio ser delicioso…. Y no me daría por vencido hasta descubrirlo por mi mismo.

Vi como el doctor Michael bajaba rápidamente para atender a los recién llegados. Y baje lentamente con el.

Aquí están mis adoradas nietas, - dijo con alegría el doctor, abrazando primero a la linda chica, y después a mi angel

Espero y no te ayan dado problemas señor hertzen

Para nada señor siempre es un gusto tener a mis "amigas" , de visita y ya le dije señor por favor llámeme solo Klaus.- dijo note que había enfatizado la palabra amigas

Y este chico tan guapo, ¿Quién es abuelo?- dijo la chica linda que bajo hace rato, lo dijo con bastante interés….

Oh si, querida el es shun kazami, y se quedara por un año con nosotros espero que se lleven bien con el.- dijo el doctor Michael sonriente.

Un gusto mi nombre es Mira – dijo ella, sonriente.

Es un placer mira – le dije y le tome la mano en forma de saludo

Yo soy Alice es un gusto – me dijo mi angel, oh por dios , no imagine que tuviera la voz mas hermosa que ubiera escuchado, era, tan suave, tan melodiosa, solo que esos ojos, no me miraban…

Hola mi nom…mi nombre es shun kazami

Un placer – tenia la mano extendida pero no la tenia en el punto donde me encontraba, la examine un poco ya que estábamos cerca, todo, sus pies, sus bellas piernas, su ropa, su cadera, cintura, pechos ,cuello, labios, sus ojos… esos ojos eran ….esos ojos estaban bacios, en blanco, perdidos, nublados, tristes, acaso… ¿esque acaso ella es ciega?

-¿esta todo bien?-, dijo ella con su voz de angel.

-si, es un placer- no quise atacarla de inmediato con las preguntas, estoy seguro de que se daría de que lo se.

-hola, mi nombre es Klaus von herzen , un viejo amigo de la familia – dijo un chico alto, de tes un poco morena, con ojos amatistas y sujetaba a Alice de la cintura, pero supongo que era para que no se callera. Y no quería parecer celoso, tras solo unas palabras de habernos dicho. Asi que lo tome con calma.

Estrechamos nuestras manos de forma amistosa. La verdad era un buen tipo, estuvimos casi toda la terde los 4 juntos y la verdad el no parecía una mala persona, se preocupaba mucho por alice y mira. Supongo que las apariencias engañan.( y es verdad la verdad ami me gusta este personaje no se porque la gente lo pone de malo je, pero bueno cada quien con sus opiniones y yo respeto eso).

La pasamos bastante bien. Estuvimos toda la tarde conociéndonos, y platicando, les conté que vengo de Japon y que cuando era mas joven fui aprendiz de ninja con mi abuelo, mira quedo muy impresionada, mas solo sonrio y Klaus y yo intercambiamos teléfonos celulares. pero Alice, ella se quedo callada, bueno, la primera impresión no siempre es la mejor. Y espero que ella se de cuenta.

Terminamos de convivir y pasamos a la cena, que fue igual de delicioso que el desayuno, (no lo pondré pierdo mucho tiempo explicándolo, solo diré que son las comidas típicas europeas)

En fin nos retiramos cada quien. Mira ayudo a llevar a Alice a su habitación y Klaus partió de nuevo a Alemania. Me cae bien el chico alemán jaja rei mucho cuando lo llame asi y este solo solto un bufido inmaduro, me recordó bastante a Dan. Estaba sumizo en mis pensamientos, si que las malinterprete, Mira y Alice, no eran las princesas fachosas y las típicas hijas de papi que crei que eran. Porque yo ya había tratado con muchas de ellas y la mayoría ni siquiera tenia dinero del cual presumir. Lo que me hizo reflexionar. Debieron tener muy buenos padres. Lo medite por un momento, ahora que lo pienso, el doctor Michael nunca me presento a una hija o hijo, pero bueno, lo descubriría mañana. Mi mente dio un giro inesperado cuando escuche una risa del otro lado de mi ventana. Me gire y fui hacia el balcón donde estaba, casualmente, mi angel.

Eaaa!:E jajajaj qe pensaban qee les iba a dejar qe descubrieran qe iba a pasar después jaja pues no soi malaaa(6) jajajaja! :D jajaja no no es cierto jaja pero pues ya se me hacia qe me qedaba muy largo jaj asi qe :D se esperaan para el siguiente capitulo jaja pero no se preocupen, a los que les gustan mis historias (qe son pocos u.u, PERO LOS MEJORES!) les quiero agradecer, por dejarme reviews positivios hacia mis historias, los creo bastante locos si pueden entender mi retocida mente :D jajajaj!XD pero no es el punto jaja, espero que me dejen sus reviews si les gusta la historia..y con lo que les deje el dia de ayer, solo espero que reflexionen, y que no agan nada precipitado,en su vida, que este llena de lo mejor y qe encuentren a su amorito:3 UwU haha y pues esto es todo los veo el dia de mañana un beso muy grande a todos.

Tezzy'rouses


	4. Conociendote

**Conociendote.**

Me estaba aproximando al balcón tenia mucho cuidado de ser silencioso, no quería que mi angel se asustara y saliera corriendo.

Se que estas ahí ~shun – me dijo cantando burlonamente mi nombre, como si evitara reírse de mi patético intento por parecer silencioso.

Jaja como adivinaste – le dije, enserio me di risa de mi mismo

Soy ciega, no sorda – me dio, por alguna razón, no se escuchaba triste por tener esa enfermedad, para mi era algo demasiado decadente.

Oh si, con respecto a eso…yo..pude…notar…

No digas mas, no te peocupes eso a mi no me afecta en lo absoluto, de echo, es bueno. Sin embargo también es mi condena

Que quieres decir….. – dije curiosamente, me intrigaba que pudiera tomar confiaza de alguien sin siquiera conocerlo.

Pues, es horrible vivir sin tener a ciencia cierta a que te estas enfrentando, pero, me eh dado cuenta de que todo lo malo, también tiene sus ventajas. – me dijo, una sonrisa melancolica adorno su bello rostro, yo solo la escuchaba hablar me deleitaba con su voz y su belleza, estaba ella de pie frente a mi con una bata blanca de seda, hasta las rodillas, manga larga, con el cabello atado en una coleta a su costado izquierdo, lo único que le faltaban eran las alas de angel.

¿ que ventajas pueder tener estar ciega? – le pregunte dulcemente, se los juro, nunca pensé tener ese tono de voz, estoy seguro de que Dan creería que cambie mi ideología sexual porque la manera en que lo hize, no lo había utilizado jamás, solo con mi madre….

Porque eso aleja las personas falsas -, me dijo sonriente, - yo jamás se si, las personas me buscan solo por dinero, por porque creen que soy linda, o si lo hacen de verdad…. Solo, la única persona que me quiere tal cual soy son Klaus y Mira, y mi abuelo por supuesto.

¿Que hay de tus padres? – su sonrisa desapareció

Oh no te preocupes, es un tema personal si no quieres no me digas.- le dije apenado

No, no es eso, es que la… la verdad no recuerdo mucho de ellos. – me dijo con una sonrisa timida, pero triste.

Oh disculpa, y por que crees que Klaus no te habla por conveniencia – le dije con duda mas no enojado, aunque debo admitirlo. Estaba celoso.

Los padres de Klaus y los mios eran muy amigos cuando estaban pues vivos, ellos salian de viajes de negocios y siempre nos juntábamos desde bebes, Mira, Klaus y yo. Éramos como los 3 mosqueteros, asi nos nombraba mi abuelo.

Oh jaj se nota que es un buen sujeto.- le dije

Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando asi, ella contándome anécdotas de su vida, su familia, su comida favorita (me dijo que le daba igual que al fin y al cabo todo terminaba en el mismo lugar) muchas trivialidades, la verdad era como si estuviera hablando con una persona cualquiera (o con un angel cualquiera),no parecía importarle que no pudiera verme, y de echo a pesar de su enfermedad, ella conocía cada rincón de esta casa (JA casaxD), caminaba tan grácilmente como podía, de echo quien quiera que a viera pensaría que estaba sana y salva, ni siquiera se tambaleaba, oviamente se sujetaba de las paredes o cortinas para no caer o perder el equilibrio. En fin estuvimos muy agusto, pero llego la hora en que nos tuvimos que retirar para dormir.

Esa noche, soñé con mi angel, soñé que ella y yo vivíamos en un lugar donde nada ni nadie nos preocupara, donde seriamos felices para siempre, donde, mi madre hubiera deseado estar viendo, y sonriendo por compartir la alegría que siento yo. Porque me temo que ya no será, el único angel en mi vida, ahora son dos. Y ese ultimo es:

Gehabich, Alice Gehabich.

Aaaww  
>!<p>

Me emocioonee enserio con este capituloo!:E jajaj si no fuera mio ya me ubiera mandado un millón de reviews jajajxD pero ps como no me ba a gustar si salió de mi mente jaja uno sabe lo que qieree jwjw y pues les quiero agradecer a todos los que diariamente se la pasan en mis fics (vicios) jajaja y pues en este momento los dejare para qe sigan con sus vidas agusto jaja espero qe dejen sus reviews jaja y ps eso es todo un beso.

Tezzy'rouses wh=)


	5. historias

antes de comenzar. Les informo que todos los capítulos estarán desde el punto de vista de shun o el mio, y cuando sea el punto de vista de Alice, Mira o cualquiera, lo are saber.

Bakugan no me pertenece ni sus personajes

**Historias**.

Cuando desperté, recordé de inmediato la platica que tuve anoche con mi angel, que quede acostado en la cama recordando cada detalle que ella me conto, y un rato después, me levante, me duche, me puse ropa deportiva, y Sali a correr. Después de todo, no porque fueran "vacasiones" tenia que estar de holgazán. Claro que no, hize dos horas de recorrido alrededor de la casa y regrese a mi habitación, curioso. El cuarto de mi angel estaba cerrado. Mire la hora en mi celular y eran las 10 de la mañana. Es muy tarde como para que no estuviera despierta. Después de todo. Me dijo que eran madrugadoras. Después de ducharme supuse que estaban desayunando asi que me encamine hacia la cocina después de todo, yo tampoco había ingerido nada de alimento.

Buenos días, fortachón – me dijo la hermana de mi angel. Mira

Oh buenos días mira – le dije un poco incomodo, la ultima vez que nos tratamos, me miro muy, interesada.

Jaja no te preocupes, no me interesas en lo absoluto jaja, después de todo, mi hermana se enojaría si me metiera contigo – solto una risa burlona, y… ¿espera que dijo?

Que quieres decir con que tu hermana se enojaría – le dije intrigado

Creo que le gustaste, sabes tu y ella se verían fantásticos juntos, además, yo no soy la ciega, note claramente como mirabas a mi hermanita. – dijo sonriente

Hmp, ja y ¿como sabes que le gusto a tu hermana? – le pregunte

Mi hermana no habla con un extraño de cosas tan importantes como la muerte de nuestros padres, sabes yo tengo mi cuarto justo sobre el tuyo, y desde mi balcón se escuchaba, no todo, pero escuche lo mas importante. – dijo feliz y orgullosa de habernos espiado sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

Oh pues, no fue mi intención preguntar algo asi,

No, no te preocupes después de todo, serás parte de la familia por un año, o … quizás hasta mas – bueno por lo menos ya tenia la aceptación de un miembro de la familia. Y además no estaba interesada en mi. Uf que alivio.

¿Y quieres desayunar conmigo? – me pregunto

Si de echo iba para aya – sonreí y nos dirigimos hacia aya

Del camino a la cocina, estuvimos en un silencio comodo, me moria por preguntarle en donde se encontraba mi angel, me desesperaba no poder verlo, se que suena tonto después de dia y medio de conocernos. Pero, ¿yo que puedo hacer?

Terminamos de desayunar y nos encaminamos al jardín. Si, el parque personal que les hable el dia que llegue aquí.

Mira y yo nos sentamos en los columpios mira a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, estábamos, ahí sentados, dejando que el viento se meciera.

Entonces, ¿Klaus es tu novio? – le pregunte ella solo se rio

Jaja no claro que no de echo nosotros tres somos como hermanos. A mi me interesa otro chico…. – bajo la mirada, algo triste y supuso que vivía muy cerca, asi que, le sacaría la información después.

Oh bueno, y podrías explicarme como hacen las cosas aquí, digo, todos es muy diferente a como lo es en Japon.

Te lo contare desde el principio hermano.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa tengo que admitirlo…a mi tampoco me molesto en absoluto- cuando nosotras nacimos, las dos estábamos en perfecta salud, Alice nació primero. y luego yo, nuestros primeros cinco años de vida fueron, maravillosos, la pasábamos con nuestros papas, mi abuelo, y la familia de Klaus, la verdad era todo pefecto, tengo algunos álbumes familiares ahí, solo que nunca los veo, se me hace demasiado triste si alguien lo viera – ¿porque? – la interrumpi.

Porque, es feo cuando recuerdas los buenos tiempos, y te das cuenta de que ya no es como antes. Si quieres un dia de estos puedo mostrártelos pero, hoy no, amaneci demasiado alegre como para echarlo a perder, como te iba diciendo, a los 6 años, nuestros padres, y los padres de Klaus, fueron requeridos en America para terminar de firmar el contrato que tendrían con una empresa de Estados unidos, tenían todo listo, solo que, mi abuelo, no se encontraba en el país, el estaba en Australia, en una investigación científica, y ayudando a los mas jóvenes a encontrar una vacuna, para una enfermedad que surgió ahí mismo. Asi que, nos llevo junto con ellos, pero a ultima hora decidieron que, seria mejor que nos dejaran con unos tios en Alemania (esos tios si existen, son los de Alice, cuando escapo de los peleadores al saber que era mascarade) nuestro antiguo chofer nos llevo al aereopuerto, llegamos con bien, pero, estaba lloviendo demasiado cuando llegamos, cuando el taxy llego por nosotras, el neumático resvalo, y nosotros rodamos con todo y auto, - Mira empezó a llorar, recordando todo lo ocurrido, quiera detenerla para que dejara de hacerlo, pero creo que ella prefirió terminar, la abrase por los hombros- recuerdo todo como si hubiera sido ayer, el automóvil rodo, y rodo, fue un golpe demasiado duro, yo estaba segura ya que el cinturón me amortiguo bien, pero Alice….. – lloro estrepitosamente – mi hermana… perdió la vista en ese accidente…. Recuerdo… recuerdo haber abierto los ojos, reaccione, y el automóvil estaba de cabeza, con el taxista muerto y mi hermana sangrando, por suerte mis tios nos encontraron esa misma noche, junto con Klaus, fuimos al hospital, y ahí sanaron nuestras heridas…. Pero… lo de Alice, ya no tuvo remedio. – empeze a llorar en el instante en que cada palabra salía de su boca, no podía creer que ellas ubieran pasado por todo eso, y no era lo peor.-

Después de lo ocurrido, mi abuelo fue inmediatamente a vernos desde Australia, pero, por desgracia, nos trajo malas noticias, mis padres se habían enterado del accidente por televisión, y en cuanto dijeron nuestros nombres, ellos tomaron un avión de regreso, por desgracia, - solto un sollozo- esa lluvia paso a ser una tormenta eléctrica, que no pronosticaron a tiempo, eh hizo que el avión fuera gravemente dañado desde el cielo, y se estrellaron. – mira no podía dejar de contener lagrimas, muchas de ellas se le escapaban, la abraze, fuerte.-

Lo lamento muchísimo enserio, no tienes porque seguir contándome si te hace sufrir a ti o a Alice enserio.-

Ese fue el dia en que decidi ser la hermana mayor, yo cuidaría a mi hermana de cualquier peligro, esa noche, en el hospital, me prometi a mi misma proteger a toda la gente que amo, la verdad, mi hermana lo tomo demasiado bien, dijo que había sido un milagro que nosotras hubiéramos salido con vida, si nuestros padres, nos hubieran llevado con ellos estaríamos juntos, pero no con vida, desde ese dia hasta entonces, mi abuelo, se encierra en su laboratorio tratando de encontrar una cura para mi hermana, y si, lo ah tratado, pero ninguno da el resultado esperado. Es una lastima, solo, yo solo quiero que vea el mundo, que vea lo que hay a su alrededor, que sepa que es una chica hermosa, que sepa el color de las flores, que pueda decir, que su novio es guapo, que se libere. En este momento, esta en su terapia, a ella no le gusta que nadie la acompañe, Klaus se la llevo en la mañana, el sufrió mucho con el accidente también, y nos prometió a ambas que si saliamos a algún lado, obligatoriamente tendríamos que llamarlo, lo queremos mucho.-

Me conmovió tu historia enserio mira, pero, aun no entiendo, porque es que si quisiste contarme a mi

Ya te dije , eres como mi hermano ahora, es decir, tal vez no de sangre, pero, supongo que después tendre que llamarte cuñado jaja – wow creo que esa chica es bipolar es decir, hace un momento estaba llorando como en un funeral y ahora se rie como desquiciada –

Pero uff, creo que ya esta refrescando, seria mejor que entraramos a la casa (¬¬ y sigue diciendo casaxD)

Después de que entramos a la mancion, nos pusimos a hacer cosas mientras que mi angel llegaba, vimos películas (americanas) jugamos juegos de mesa, le conte historias de Japon, le hable de mis amigos, hasta la sermonee de que me dijera que había dicho Alice de mi. Estoy ansioso por que llegue, se que yo no soy asi, de echo, cuando llegue dije que no me meteria con ellas, pero, son tan buenas, y con lo que les ah pasado, me eh dado cuenta de que, no son las princesitas hijas de papi que me imagine, han sufrido bastante, y la verdad no se merecen esto, me recuerda mucho la situación que vivi con mis padres ( bueno con mi mama) pero no les quise contar nada aun, en fin, se hizo de noche, y mi angel volvió, mira llego, y la abrazo, hizo lo mismo con Klaus, me detuve a saludarlo y luego a mi angel.

Hola shun – dijo emocionada, me acerque a ella, y, ¡me abrazo!

Me alegra que estes bien alice – le dije correspondiendo al abrazo, con gusto, ella me tomaba del cuello y yo de su frágil cintura, estuvimos un rato asi, hasta que volvimos a la realidad, mira y Klaus ya estaban adentro bajando el equipaje.

¿Me ayudarías a entrar a la casa, porfavor? – me dijo Alice.

Por supuesto -le dije gustoso, la tome de la cintura con una mano y en el hombro otra para que no se callera ella se aferro de mi, cual gatito recién nacido. Era muy tierno. Cuando entramos mira y Klaus estaban hablando de la terapia de alice.

Oye no es que no me agrade verte, pero que haces aquí – le dije sonriendo, por lo que vi traia su propio equipaje y me dio curiosidad.

Pues me quedare aquí unos cuantos días, espero que no les moleste Alice me lo pidió.-

Claro que no hermanito – le dijo mira, yo solo sonreí y asentí total, esta no era mi casa, no tenia ninguna objeción.

Seguimos platicando el resto del dia, cenamos, y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones nuevamente, encamine a mi angel a la habitación ya que su cuarto estaba seguido el mio, mira y Klaus en el tercer piso.

Y, como les fue – le intente sacar una conversación

Muy bien, creo que estoy progresando un poco – me dijo – oye, te gustaría entrar a mi cuarto, hay algo que quiero enseñarte…

Por supuesto – entre y, oh por dios, su cuarto, digno de una princesa, era de color morado claro, adornado con algunas flores en la pared, miles de pinturas a oleo estantes de libros, una computadora, cuadernos de dibujos, todo, era de la época colonial, muy bello, pero me pregunte, ¿como era que tenia todo eso si no veía?, había un espejo, pinceles, crayones, y en su balcón había un mini jardín en macetas con muchas flores de colores. Realmente bello ( para una chica claro!) y tenia una pequeña chimenea. Ahí fue donde algo me llamo la atención.

¿Que es eso que esta sobre la chimenea? – le dije

Oh si, eso era lo que quería enseñarte – tomo mi mano y me condujo hasta aya, guau lo tenia todo bien calculado, conocía esta habitación del piso al techo, sabia donde estaba todo.

En la parte de arriba de la chimenea habían unas pequeñas esferas como de metal, tenían formas extrañas, de diferentes colores, muy bonitas.

quiero darte este – dijo tomando uno de color verde agua muy lindo, tenia un aro para colgarse en el cuello, o para usar de llavero.

¿Enserio? – le dije dudoso para que quería que yo tuviera algo asi

Si, estas esferitas son de una colección antigua de mi familia, nuestros antepasados dejaron en sus diarios leyendas, de que, eran guerreros de otro planeta, que tenían a un humano elegido, y peleaban contra el mal. Nunca creímos en eso claro, pero, tienen un valor muy grande para nosotros, tanto emocional como económico, el tuyo, este que te estoy dando, - dijo abriendo la palma de mi mano – se llama skyress, y es la guerrera del viento, toda mi familia, y seres queridos tienen uno, como amuleto de buena suerte, mi hermana mira, Klaus, yo. Y ahora tu.

Gracias – le dije sinceramente –

Me gustas shun – dijo ella – me gustas mucho y, ya escuche que mira te llamo hermano, es una muy buena señal, de que eres guapo y bueno – se rio, yo también lo hize –

Enserio te lo agradezco Alice, y si, estuve conviviendo un rato con ella mientras no estabas, es buena persona, y note que es un poco bipolar – ella se rio – y yo también te quiero Alice, lo admito si, desde el primer dia en que llegue y desde que te hable pensé que eras un angel, y… cuando supe lo del accidente … - te lo dijo mira- me interrumpió – si, pero no te preocupes, yo te ayudare a superas esto, porque te amo –

En ese momento Alice busco mi rostro con sus manos, lo encontró, se sentía tan bien tocar su piel, lentamente me fui acercando hacia ella, cuando paso, estaba besando a mi angel, fue realmente hermoso, el mejor beso de mi vida, porque lo hize con amor, si bien, en Japon había dejado conquistas, pero eran solo eso, y aquí no, era totalmente diferente. Y me encantaba – paso un tiempo, estábamos recostados en su cama, ella estaba encima de mi brazo usándolo como almohada, estuvimos asi hablando hasta que se quedo dormida. Hoy fue el dia, que observe a mi angel mientras dormía.


	6. salida al pueblo

**Salida al pueblo.**

Antes de que mi angel se despertara, me escabulli difícilmente de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido, me movi y fui directo a mi habitación a tomar una baño. Me cambie y fui a ver a Klaus, estaba seguro de que estaba despierto, toque la puerta, y un minuto después, Klaus abrió la puerta.

Buenos días, - me dijo

Hola que tal – le dije cortésmente el se abrió paso invitándome a pasar.

Estuvimos como 15 minutos hablando de trivialidades, fuimos a comer, a pasear al jardín y después al gimnasio, terminamos y fuimos a ver a Mira y Alice. Al parecer era un dia festivo aquí ya que estaban vestidas para una ocasión especial. Me dijeron que es por las fiestas del pueblo. Tradicionales me imagino. Klaus y yo nos duchamos y nos vestimos y salimos los cuatro juntos en el auto de la mancion.

Era un dia muy tranquilo hasta te daban ganas de querdarte dormido en tu cuarto, en fin, eran las cuatros y media de la tarde. Al parecer aquí las celebraciones cobraban vida desde temprano. Y en la noche habría un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. Genial.

A diferencia de ellas Klaus y yo fuimos lo mas casual posible. Jeans, camisetas y un saco les iba contando de mis aventuras en Japon ,de dan, runo, julie, chan, joe, le dije a Alice que se los presentaría por video chat. Quiero que la conozcan, y que sean amigos. Además la cara de dan por ver a Alice aumenta mi ego, ya le había estado hablando acerca de mi angel, y parece que le cae bien, runo también me dijo que quería conocerla. En fin dimos una vuelta por el pueblo. Havian calles y calles de puestos donde comprar, ya sea de comida, juegos, atracciones y ropa. Las chicas fieles a su genero, arrazaron con todas las prendas a su paso ( por no decir totalmete) mira veía por alice, y cada que había un puesto disponible arrancaba como caballo desbocado (jw en mi vida utilize esa expresión jaja pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo) alice solo era arrastrada por ese torbellino humano. Klaus y yo (para nuestra mala suerte) tuvimos que cargar todo. Lo admito fue divertido. Hice que Alice se sostuviera de mi brazo. Fuimos caminando por los montones de gente. Y le gane un lindo animal de felpa. Un conejo blanco con un atuendo con los palos de póker anteojos de un solo lente, y un reloj de mano (el conejo de Alicia en el país de las maravillas claro)

Mientras caminábamos le iba platicando de cómo conoci a mi amigo Dan, la verdad extrañaba a ese idiota, claro, no se lo iba a decir jamás, si cuando le conte de Alice, creyó que me estaba volviendo gay no no solo lo dejare asi.

Jaja ¿enserio EL te hizo todo eso? – me decía Alice, si yo tampoco podría creer todo lo que nos hemos hecho desde que éramos unos niños pero que quería que dijera… ERA LA VERDAD!

Si, te lo juro siempre nos molestamos el uno al otro…. Pero la verdad lo quiero como a un hermano.

Ja ja me cuesta creer que aya llenado de salsa tu mochila en secundaria, no puede ser tan inmaduro, y menos si es porque le dijiste bajito – si como soy mayor que el tenia que ser mas bajito que yo (xD) en fin estuvimos hablando y comprando toda la tarde, estuve un rato burlándome de Klaus, tuvo que cargar todas las bolsas de Mira, enserio se veía tan indefenso enserio que ese pequeño demonio de las compras no tenia limite, pero, su actitud cambio cuando paso un chico, de cabello raro, bueno no era un poco como el de runo, como un azul cielo, con ojos grises y atuendo morado, pantalón negro. Al parecer se conocen se saludaron de beso, y luego a kalus(abrazo ehh) , luego se fue, Mira lo persiguió con la mirada hasta que lo perdió de vista. Me dio un poco de lastima. Era ovio que le gustaba ese chico, pero, Mira no era timida, hasta coqueteo conmigo … bueno lo averiguaría después.


	7. el descubrimiento de Mira

Hola hola! Bueno quiero disculparme con todos ustedes ya que estos días estuve bastante ocupada ya que entre de nuevo al colegio y pues lógicamente tendre menos tiempo de estas en fanfiction pero are todo lo posible por estar al dia con las historias y sobre todo con las de ustedes. Espero que el fic les este gustando, ya tengo algunos reviews positivos por lo menos espero que sigan dejándome y que escriban todo lo que quieran acerca de esta historia. Este capitulo es la continuación del anterior y esta mayor parte narrado por Mira. (les dije que les avisaría si cambiaba de personaje) espero que les guste.

Cuando desperté me aliste pronto para merendar e ir rápidamente a las celebraciones del pueblo, iria con mi hermana, Klaus y shun, fue al cuarto de mi hermana, y la auyde a prepararse.

Te vez realmente hermosa Alice – le dije a mi hermana sentada frente al espejo con una coleta atada y un liston, la maquille, cepille y ayude a cambiarse el atuendo.

Me daba tanta tristeza verla asi, sentada en una silla, con sus manos aferradas a mi cuerpo para no caerse, y con una mirada que no tenia rumbo fijo, prácticamente como una muñeca, prácticamente muerta. Yo no quería esto para mi hermanita, quería verla feliz, quería que viera que es hermosa, y que su chico también lo era. Pero no dejaría que ella supiera que sufro por eso, prefiero que piense que no me importa que sea una persona sin un sentido. Porque, ella se preocupa mas por la gente que por ella misma, demasiado noble.

No deberías angustiarte Mira – desgraciado instinto fraternal, ella siempre siente cuando una persona o ser querido tiene algo, siempre lo adivina, y, justamente, pequeñas lagrimas se asomaban por mis ojos, por el echo de verla asi, no pude mas y la abraze.

No es…. No es nada Alice, es solo que aquí hay mucho polvo – una vez mas, desgraciada falta de imaginación, tengo que conseguir un libro de excusas.

Yo se que te sientes culpable por esto. Pero no debe de ser asi, se supone que tenemos que ser fieles una a la otra, no te lamentes por algo que no tiene sentido Mira, además, no hay tiempo, los chicos nos esperan.

No quise seguir discutiendo, termine de maquillarme yo y las dos salimos juntas del cuarto. Shun y Klaus venían juntos ya aseados y cambiados, casi de inmediato shun tomo a Alice y salieron, yo solo sonreí, y fui de lado con Klaus.

No vayas si no quieres – me dijo el. No entiendo porque lo dijo si yo fui la que alborotó a todo mundo para que me acompañara

¿De que hablas? – le pregunte

Pues no se te noto sin animos, como enferma…- dijo extrañado y al mismo tiempo con un poco de burla

Jajaja no te preocupes – le dije sonriendo- comprando se me quita-

… - su sonrisa se borro en el mismo segundo que deje de decir mi frase, me dio risa, ya sabe que cuando digo eso, significa que llevare bolsas, y cuando llevo bolsas, necesito quien las cargue….

…

Diablos Mira que es lo que compras en las tiendas ¡ROCAS! – dijo exasperado Klaus que ya llevaba una cantidad considerable en ambos brazos al igual que shun. Estuvimos un rato mirando el lugar. Con una gran cantidad de personas, juegos mecanicos, lugares para comer, ¡tiendas de ropa!, calzado, entretenimiento, shows de magia, en fin. El lugar era enorme y lleno de vida, y eso que era de tarde aun, estuvimos un rato hablando y luego shun y Alice se separaron de nosotros aunque aun estaban a la vista, me encanto la imagen de ellos dos juntos, se veian demasiado tiernos, me sentía feliz por mi hermana, ellos estaban en una banca, y el le había regalado un conejo blanco parecido al de esas historias americanas y europeas… Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

Era un lindo conejito, mientras que yo y Klaus estábamos distraídos comprando (el distraído y yo comprando) lo obligaba a llevar las bolsas que compraba, eso me distraía un poco, cuando de pronto va pasando un chico…. Oh por dios!

Nunca imagine que justo EL estaría en estos lugares… Ace grit un chico alto, lindo, lindo cabello, linda figura, linda actitud, era pefecto, me gusta desde hace mucho, pero no quiero decirle nada ya que somos muy amigos, estábamos juntos toda la educación básica (quinder, primaria, secundaria…) y al parecer yo le gustaba, era eso, o siempre tenia algo en la cara, Klaus me lo dijo una vez, pero en realidad no le crei, y segui actuando como siempre, pero, en estos últimos años el se ah comportado algo extraño, ya no nos hablamos igual, y si lo hace es para preguntarme sobre la condición de mi hermana, vive cerca de mi casa, pero la verdad… no frecuentamos mucho… iba directo hacia mi… diooos…

Hola Mira… - me dijo con una sonrisa sincera… se me cerro la garganta en ese momento pero reaccione rápido.

Hmm como estas ace – le dije amigablemente me dio un beso en la mejilla. Me sonroje . Klaus solto una risa burlona. Diablos tenia de aquí a diciembre para burlarse de mi. Luego fue y saludo a Klaus con un abrazo nos dijo adiós y se marcho. No volvi a verlo. Solo la cara de mi amigo, burlándose de mi. Lo golpee e hize que cargara todas las bolsas que compre. Hasta me compre cajones y cajones de zapatos para que sufriera (:D) jaja termine de comprar, y la noche se hizo presente, Dejando ver sus luceros y estrellas, una bella noche. Klaus fue y dejo todos los artículos en el automóvil y dijo que iria a comprar cafes. Estuve sola unos momentos cuando sentí algo calido en mi mano, que subió a mi brazo, mis hombros y luego en mi mejilla, era Ace, lo admire cuando yacíamos a la luz de la luna, era encantador, con una sonrisa ladina tierna, y ojos grises brillantes… entonces lo entendí… estaba enamorada de mi mejor amigo….


	8. venganza, sorpresa, reencuentros

Olaa olaa!:E aa todos como estaan! Pues aquí de nuevo reportándome en FF espero que la historia les este gustando, y que me dejen sus reviews quiero agradecerles a todos los que se hicieron un tiempo de comentar mis historias. Espero que tengan un dia (o noche) exelente:D les dejo de nuevo el fic. Nuevamente narrado x Mira.

Cuando fui nuevamente consiente de lo que estaba pasando, la noche ya había caído, y estaba yo, sentada en una banca, debajo de un árbol algo caído, y sus ramas colgando desde los comienzos, viendo fijamente a mi supuesto "amigo" de la infancia. Tengo que admitirlo. Estaba nerviosa. MUY MUY nerviosa, pero eso no me detuvo, sobretodo porque no es normal que sienta nervios o timidez, asi que empezamos a entablar una conversación

La verdad fue un verdadero alivio para mi, estaba a punto de enloquecer, la verdad, sentía un alivio ace era un chico de pocas palabras, asi que no era de extrañarse que sus acciones dijeran todo por el. Estábamos los dos juntos sentados en esa banca, con una delgada conversación, faltaban solo quince minutos para que los fuegos artificiales adornaran el cielo, esta muy mágico el momento, tan mágico que no podía durar mucho, ya que en ese momento divise a Klaus con un café en cada mano, por surte mia (Y la de el) se detuvo, supongo que capto mi mirada de "alejate o te mato" el solo se limito a coquetearle a una chica, como por….. am medio segundo, cuando le brindo el café que tenia en la mano, y ella lo acepto gustoso. Se alejo lo mas rápido posible y me dio una sonrisa de animo. Haha no podía enojarme con el. Ace pareció notar todo . Volviendo a mi problema. Estaba sentada ahí, recordando con ace viejos tiempos cuando los cuatro saliamos a jugar al jardín en nuestro parque, cuando mi madre nos veía mientras regaba las plantas, nos llamaba en la mesa para comer galletas y contarnos historias…. Cuando todo era perfecto, sin preocupaciones, ni desamores, y sin mi hermana y su falta de un sentido…. Pero Ace hizo algo que no me esperaba…. El me abrazo… me abrazo fuerte y firmemente, me sentí demasiado bien, le correspondí, y ni siquiera tuvimos que hablar, lo mire a los ojos, y el a mi, y paso, ¡nos besamos!

Oh por dios fue el beso mas hermoso que experimente, lento, suave, sin prisas, romántico, perfecto. Tenia ya un buen tiempo esperando esto, y por fin estaba pasando, lo único que pudiera hacerme mas feliz en este momento es que el se me declarara … y asi paso

Mira. Etto escucha, ya no puedo seguir asi, desde niños eh estado enamorado de ti y … bueno…. Sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras asi que…. ¿Que dices? ¿quieres ser mi novia? ( no estoy segura como se diría en Rusia asi que… lo are al estilo Mexico adorado hahaxD)

Claro, que si – medio grite de la emoción, lo abrase y continuamos asi, beso y beso, y una que otra palabrita empalagosa que ya saben ( XD ) sin interrupciones, criticas, ni molestias, pero, porque habrían de aberlas. Yo estaba en mi derecho.

Aaww!:E mee encaanto como me qedoo jaja creo qe estoy mejorando jiji espero que les este gustando el capítulo jajaja porfis déjenme un review si les gusto jaja perdón x actualizar tan tarde jaja pero les prometo que en el próximo capítulo les dejare una sorpresa! :E jajajaja no se lo pierdan ehh los vere luegiitoo sayonaraa!:E

Tezzy'rouses 


	9. por un accidente

MooshiiMooshi!:) amoores como están el dia de hoy! Espero qe exelentee porque yo me encuentro animada y con ganas de alimentar sus mentesxD jajaj me escuche como profesora de kínder jwjw uff les tengo qe decir que me encuentro descansada este dia porque es sábado! Al fin lo espere con ansiaas! Jajaa y pues, espero que el ficc de hoy les guste y que me dejen sus reviews enserio, les tengo una sorpresita, que espero que les guste… pues la verdad estará un poco triste pero no se preocupen, es parte de la trama, asi que solo esperen lo mejor para estos personajes! Los vere luegito:3 saludos, ah si este capitulo esta mayormente narrado x Alice.

Estuve acompañada de shun el resto de la noche, el era una persona de lo mas divertida, tierna, sincera, y romantica que jamás conoci, aunque el me confeso que no era asi con todo el mundo, me alegra haber conocido a una persona que me ame por lo que soy, y que me acepte a pesar de mis defectos, además el me dijo que me iba a presentar a sus amigos de japon, ese famoso dan que por lo que me ha contado shun es un "poco" infanfil y travieso, pero no parece una mala persona, además de poder hablar con su novia runo, y a otros amigos que también menciono, en fin la noche en el pueblo había sido un éxito, estoy un poco desvelada, porque mira no paraba de hablarme sobre que ella y Ace nuestro amigo de la infancia por fin se le declaro, estoy muy feliz por ella, y Klaus, de ese ni se diga, no eh sabido de el desde que Mira me dijo que coqueteo con una chica de por ahí y se marcho, en estos momentos estoy muy feliz, exepto que me preocupa mi abuelo, no eh sabido de el desde que shun llego, eso hace una semana, trabaja demasiado duro en su laboratorio, estoy segura de que busca una cura para mi … enfermedad … solo espero que no se eche mucho peso encima (o sea que no se culpe de lo que paso)era de mañana, me levante cuidadosamente, me agarre de los doseles de la cama y me dirigí al baño, por suerte conocía cada parte de mi habitación, no necesitaba ayuda en eso, fui al lavamanos abri cuidadosamente el grifo, y el agua salió, sentía las gotas frias en mis manos, las junte y espere a que se llenaran de agua, me lave la cara, esperando asi despertar, busque la toalla y seque los restos de humedad en mi rostro, nada, no veía nada, era, algo, totalmente desesperante, era molesto, era muy triste, a veces quisiera, que nada de esto nos hubiera pasado yo se, que todos sufren por mi culpa, shun, Klaus, Mira, mi abuelo, y yo. Estaba agarrada del lavamanos absorta en mis pensamientos, movi la mano y, ups había tirado algo, me incorpore para intentar levantarlo y paaas! Escuche un sonido, sentí un dolor inmenso en la cabeza, me había caído, no me podía levantar, me había golpeado en el sentido, mis sienes palpitaban, mis odios chillaban y sentía una humedad bajar por mi frente. Me sentí muy cansada, y poco a poco fui perdiendo el conocimiento….

¡ALICE! – escuche el grito aterrador de mi hermana Mira, no entendía que era lo que pasaba… solo escuchaba voces lejanas…. Me sentía adormilada, incomoda, y encandilada… el cansancio volvió y dormi profundamente de nuevo…

Alice…. – escuche un bello susurro en mi oído. Como si hubieran cantado mi nombre, porque, recuerdo que ese era mi nombre, estaba un poco atarantada, sentía como si la cama en la que estaba acostada, la giraran y la giraran como en los parques de diversiones… pero ¿Qué? ¿cama? … lo ultimo que recuerdo era que estaba en el baño y me cai… ¿Qué paso? .. ¿en donde estaba, sino en mi casa?

¡¿hola! – medio grite un poco asustada, no sabia, si estaba muerta, o si me habían secuestrado, o si aun estaba dormida, empeze a alterarme un poco pero, escuche algunas voces, algo lejanas otra vez, como si estuvieran en otra habitación, y escuche la voz de shun y de mi abuelo, eso me alivio un poco, suspire y, sentí algo en mi rostro, lo toque, abri los ojos y, volvi a ver negro, todo igual pensé, quise tocarme la cara y sentí algo sobre mis ojos, una venda, que se sujetaba desde la parte de atrás de mi cabeza, hasta los ojos y frente donde recuerdo que me golpee en el baño, escuche la puerta abrirse y la voz de un hombre…

Muy bien señorita Gehabich, veo que ya se despertó, tuvimos que trabajar mucho para salvarla, tuvo una pequeña contusión pero veo que se encuentra mejor-

Que… pero… ¿Qué paso?- le dije entendiendo los hechos… estaba en el hospital.

No te preocupes Alice, lo que importa es que ya estas bien…- me dijo mi abuelo,

Si, te lo explicaremos todo cuando seas dada de alta, - sentí que me tomaban la mano izquierda, era shun, - Mira , Ace, y Klaus salieron a asearse y desayunar, y nosotros hicimos guardia…

Pero… entonces… ¿que hora es?-

... hubo silencio…

A-Alice, linda, han pasado dos días, desde tu accidente,- ¡QUE! Eh dormido por dos diias!

Pero, ah no…no lo… aahh no lo entiendo-

No te esfuerces mucho, Alice, pronto te daremos de alta, esperaremos hasta que lleguen los demás, y que tu abuelo firme unos cuantos papeles antes de tu partida, ah, y ya no es necesario que tengas los vendajes.

… y como si de una invocación se tratara, se escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse y pasos encaminarse hacia ami….

-Alice, ¡oh estas bien! – me dijo mira, y junto con Klaus me dieron un fraternal abrazo, yo les correspondí y les dije que ya todo estaba bien…

- entonces ya esta todo echo – dijo el doctor – doctor Michael, necesito que me acompañe para arreglar todo, porfavor.

' mi abuelo lo siguió, y salieron del cuarto dejándome a mi con los demas'

-bueno ya oiste al doctor linda, no nesesitaras las vendas ya – dijo shun, yo sonreí y fui ayudándolo a quitarme las vendas de la cabeza…. Abri los ojos lentamente otra vez… y no podía creer lo que estaba pasando… cuando me quite las vendas, mi cerebro, pudo captar la luz a la perfeccion, los colores, los detalles, las letras, oh mi dios, había recuperado mi visión….lo primero que logre divisar fueron unos hermosísimos ojos color caramelo, brillantes, centellantes, muy bellos, pero fui interrumpida, ya que, al no haber usado mi sentido desde hace años, no estaba acostumbrada a tanta luz, me dolia un poco, pero esta feliz MUY FELIZ

- sh… shun – dije los chicos se dieron cuenta de eso

- shun…Mira…¡MIRA!...¡PUEDO VER! – estaba todo tal claro, tan tan, irreal, no lo podía creer….

- Mira y klaus, me miraban completamente en shock hasta que reaccionaron y me abrazaron como nunca lo habían echo, baje de la cama y comenze a recorrer la gran habitación que se me fue asignada….

Mire por la ventana, asombrada, por tanta belleza, un bosque justo frente a mi, el jardín bien adornado, enfermeros y pacientes caminando pacíficamente, y shun…. Lo vi ahí… parado, sonriendo, derramo algunas lagrimas, al igual que todos ahí, era… era de verdad un milagro.

Alice, ¿puedes verme? – dijo anonadado shun, oh por dios, era, era taaaan guapo, no puedo creerlo, este debía ser el dia mas feliz de mi vida

Shun…sii, ¡te veeo! – dije con todas mis fuerzas corri y me abraze a el con mi alma, estuvimos asi un tiempo y note como todos se nos unian, podía ver lo linda y parecida a mi madre era Mira, tenia los ojos de mi papa, estaba tan grande, oh, mi hermanita, a Klaus, que ya era todo un hombre, guapísimo, igual que Ace, mi alegría no podía aumentar…. Escuche la puerta abrirse y me voltee

¿¡Pero que… - dijo mi abuelo no lo deje terminar porque lo abrace estaba realmente sorprendido.. al igual que el doctor que lo acompañaba… la verdad…. Gracias a un axidente… recobre mi felicidad….

OMG OMG OMG!

Jajaja qee les dijeeee aveeer! Oviaamentee qe alice tenia qe ser feliz mis corazones no los iba a dejar con laa tristeza! Jajaja espero qe les aia gustado el cap y enserio les agradezco por apoyarme en esto les estoi muy agradecida enserio… bueno me tengo qe ir me dejan reviews porfavoor!:D loos amo

Tezzy'rouses :)


	10. los milagros no ocurren todos los dias

POV SHUN

Estaba desayunando con Klaus y Mira, platicando animadamente, estábamos a punto de salir a dar un paseo por el publo, aprovechando que Klaus esta aquí, queríamos estar fuera todo el tiempo que pudiéramos, platicamos de muchas trivialidades…. Mi cultura, música favorita, mi abuelo, mis entrenamientos, mis amigos, yo les contaba todo lo que podía, la verdad no soy el tipo de persona que le cuenta lo que sea a todo el mundo, pero, ellos eran de confianza para mi, si bien, ya hacia un mes que llegue a Rusia, y sentía que este ya era mi hogar, lugar hermoso, clima templado, personas amables, poco ruido, sin mi abuelo maltratándome para entrenar… sin dan gritándome en el oído(aunque lo extraño mucho)… sin esas acosadoras gritonas de Japon, solo yo, mis nuevos amigos, y Alice.

Y como si de una invocación se tratara escuchamos un sonoro estruendo en el piso de arriba, seguido por el ruido de botellas cayendo y, el grito de Alice. Gritando. ¡Mi angel gritando! En cuando escuchamos corrimos a ver que había sucedido, temimos lo peor, subimos rápidamente las eternas escaleras y giramos el pasillo hacia la habitación de Alice, dios mio ese enorme pasillo era desesperante. Llegamos a su cuarto y no encontramos a nadie, por lo que nos dirigimos al baño, estaba allí , en el suelo, su cabello estaba desparramado por el suelo, había sangre, botellas caídas eh incluso quebradas, un caos, reacciono por un momento cuando el chillido de Mira, hizo eco en el cubículo, corrimos a ayudarla, estaba inconciente, le sangraba la cabeza por el golpe, la tomamos y salimos directo al hospital, Klaus llamo a Ace para que nos acompañara, y Mira a su abuelo que estaba en su laboratorio encerrado como siempre, alterado salió, de estampida, preocupado, y cabreado. Y no lo culpo.

Llegamos lo antes posible al centro hospitalario, atendieron a alice, y la metieron a urgencias, el lugar tenia un aspecto denso, triste, serio, un mal comienzo de dia, estuvimos esperando un rato cuando llego una enfermera a decirnos que todo estaba bien y que podíamos entrar a verla.

Nos dirigimos a la habitación en fila india (xD jajajajajaja) estuvimos un rato esperando a que Alice despertara, Klaus recargado en la puerta, Ace, mirando por la ventana y Mira y yo sentados en su cama, esperando. Nadie había abierto una conversación y para ser francos nadie quería hacerlo, no era el momento, el doctor Michael había estado hablando con el medico, y le explicaba el malestar de alice , un rato asi, un largo rato, sin respuestas…

Solo espero que mi hermana se recupere – decía sollozando mira, muy angustiada, y el sonido de las maquinas que estaban conectadas a Alice no eran muy tranquilizantes, era como si estuvieras viendo crecer el pasto. Nos preocupábamos de lo que Alice hubiese sufrido, dijeron que ya estaba bien…pero ella no respondia… tenia la parte de arriba de la cabeza vendada hasta los ojos… al igual su brazo sanado y con unos cuantos puntos ya que se enterro algunos pequeños pedacitos de vidrio cuando las botellas de lociones,aromatizantes y que se yo, se desplomaron en el suelo.

Hmm…. – sentí un apretón en la mano que sostenía la de Alice, ella estaba reaccionando…y todos nos dimos cuenta…

Alice, linda, ¿puedes oírnos? – dijo mas calmado Klaus, que se acercaba a la camilla donde lentamente se recuperaba.

¿Q-que …. ¿Que me paso?, ¿donde estoy, hay alguien? – parecía un poco aturdida, el doctor dijo que había tenido una leve contusión, y tanto medicamento, no ayudaba a su mente…

Ya, ya linda…no te esfuerces mucho… - le dije tomando su mano para que supiera que yo estoy aquí.

Shun, Klaus, ¿q-que me paso?-

Tuviste un accidente – dijo Mira, que tenia la voz aliviada por ver a Alice reaccionar… - estas en el hospital..

Cuan…cuanto tiempo dormi…

Al parecer no recordaba eso..

¡Respondan! – dijo

Linda, has estado inconciente… por dos días… estabas en el baño, y te resbalaste, por desgracia tu cabeza medio amortiguo tu caída…. – le dije triste…

Pero lo importante es que ya estas bien….- dijo Ace hablando por primera vez…

Muy bien, pequeña, veo que has despertado… - dijo una enfermera mayor… como de unos 55 años conchita…. Con apariencia adorable.. era una de las enfermeras personales que contrato el doctor Michael.

Hum… si asi es- dijo Alice

Bueno boy a hacerte un chequeo rápido para determinar si pueder irte o no…

… estuvo un rato inspeccionando a Alice, le hizo unas cuantas preguntas, reviso sus vendajes, los desinfecto, y la ayudo a incorporarse en la camilla.

-Bueno linda, al parecer no tuviste ninguna lecion grave, salvo claro por ese brazo, al que hicimos algunos puntos, y tu cabeza, tal vez te sientas mareada un tiempo, pero con los medicamentos te pondrás bien…ah, y ya no es necesario tu venda en la cabeza.. si quieres dile al guapo joven que te aga el favor de quitártelas, me requieren con otra paciente, espero que no te moleste hasta que llegue el doctor….

- no descuide yo puedo… - le dije

- muy bien- dijo ella y sin decir mas..se fue.

Me sente a su lado y la ayude a quitar la venda de su cabeza, desde arriba, suave y lentamente para no lastimarla, termine…. Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos lentamente….me sorprendí….

Sus ojos sin vida, ahora tenían un hermoso brillo que nunca le había visto, eran profundos, obscuros, penetrantes, encantadores… seria posible que….

Shun…. Dijo ella anonadada, creo que me estaba volviendo loco, acaso….acaso ella me estaba mirando…

Shun… Mira,…¡Miraa!- dijo gritando de la emoción- ¡puedo verlos!

Se levanto de un tiron y se abalanzo sobre mi, la abraze con todas mis fuerzas,

¿Cómo? – dijo Klaus, ella se levanto, y le dio una revisada a la habitación, volteo hacia la ventana, le dio un vistazo rápido al horizonte, y nos examino a cada uno, a Mira, Klaus, Ace…y por ultimo a mi…nos acercamos y le dimos un fuerte abrazo grupal, no acostumbro hacer eso, mucho menos con gente presente…yo no soy asi…nunca me verían derramando lagrimas, ni carcajeándome, ni mucho menos abrazando…pero…es que estaba tan contento después de todo…. Los milagros no se ven todos los días….

SII LOO SEEE! MEE TARDEE MUCHIISIIMOO! Perdoneenmee esqee ultimamente estuve demasiado ocupada espero y lo entiendaan lo siento subo cap rapido porque estoy preparando el siguiente espero que me dejen su review cuidense


	11. normalidad y nacimiento

Konishiwa gente como estan! Jaja bueno pues estuve revisando algunos fics nuevos y estuve actualizando mi perfil también, si quieren saber mas de mi o si se quieren dar una idea de mi personalidad pueden buscar ahí, o en el fic haha y les quiero agradecer a esas personas tan maravillosas que entienden mi manera de pensar y se molestan en dejarme un review enserio y pues para ustedes con todo mi amor el capitulo nuevo, este estará mayormente narrado por Alice.

**Nacimiento / Normalidad.**

Cuando mi familia y yo presenciamos el gran milagro, el doctor no cavia en asombro, aunque al parecer el golpe en la cabeza tuvo una gran relevancia con la recuperación de mi vista, no nos explico mucho, en realidad, creo que el único que lo entendió fue mi abuelo, pero en fin, nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan feliz, me dieron un ultimo chequeo, unos exámenes para revisar si estaba completamente bien, le dieron una ultima atención a mi brazo y cabeza, y nos retiramos, oh si, sin mencionar que tendré que usar lentes hasta que me acostumbre a ver, mi abuelo se quedo conversando temas con el doctor, nos pidió que nos adelantáramos, y asi lo hicimos, fue un largo camino, pero tranquilo, los chicos estaban muy contentos de que por fin saliera de ese lugar, Mira y Ace iban abrazados, Klaus era el chofer y shun me tenia abrazada, estaba tan feliz, todos hablaban sobre de bueno que era esto, lo único que hacia yo era estar en la orilla, admirando todo lo que había en el camino, hermosos y grandes arboles, verdes, el aire fresco, los animales que coexistían en paz, todo era muy hermoso…estuve un rato asi cuando los demás me sacaron de mis pensamientos….

-¡Hermana de verdad que estoy muy contenta! – me dijo mira y si se notaba su felicidad.- tenemos que celebrar esto, pero primero, oh tenemos que comprar ropa nueva, supongo que la que tienes ya no te alcanza, podríamos ir a comer, o a patinar, oh oh ¡ya se, ya se, ya se! Lo primero que tenemos que hacer para celebrar es ¡r al cine! Claro a si podremos presumir tu ahora recuperada visión….ademas podemos….. – Dios mio yo no se como Mira tiene pulmones para decir todo eso sin respirar solo de escucharla me mareaba y ella no era asi siempre, Ace solamente miraba asombrado lo hiperactiva que era mi hermana aeces, me vio y me sonrio, mi hermana se veía realmente contenta, hablaba demasiado hasta yo quería callarla pero claro que solo lo es cuando esta feliz, y yo también lo estoy. Asi que se la dejare pasar.

- si bueno Mira, el doctor dijo que Alice necesitaba unos días para que su visión se recupere recuerda que hace solo un dia que logro recuperarla, no esta acostumbrada a tanta luz…. – dijo Klaus mirando del retrovisor del auto hacia nosotros mientras conducía tranquilamente. Aunque detectaba miedo en sus ojos, no porque no los viera dejara de conocerlos todos estos años…. Yo se que lo que tiene Klaus es terror a cargar todo lo que compra Mira. Siempre era asi de niños y hasta entonces. Mira se veía tan feliz, no voy a echarles a perder el dia quedándonos encerrados.

Descuida creo que me siento muy bien además la luz me parece agradable, no quiero estar encerrada todo el dia, hay que hacer algo, mm estaría bien si vamos al cine – dije emocionada, quiero compartir el inicio de mi "nacimiento" con shun, a el pareció gustarle la idea porque me rodeo aun mas a el.

Estoy de acuerdo, después de todo, esto no ocurre todos los días.

¡siiiiiiiiiiii! – chillo mi hermana mira- ¡ese es el espíritu hermana!

Después de todo ami no me interesa a donde vallamos, mientras que este con las personas que mas quiero, esta bien.

**POV Shun**

-Yo estoy de acuerdo – dije estrechando a Alice mas a mi- no creo que el doctor Michael se enfade si nos escapamos un rato, además el sigue analizando todo con el medico….

- es verdad – dijo Ace – yo también voy

- bueno si dices que ya te sientes mejor, supongo que estaría bien que estrenaras de buena manera tu vista. – dijo un resignado Klaus

- descuida, entonces ya esta hecho, hay que alistarnos y luego ir a ver una película. Pero, ¿Cuál?- dijo Alice

- no lo se, la que sea esta bien… -dije.

Bueno entonces, ya esta hecho- dijo Klaus, acelero un poco y nos dirigimos a la villa, estuvimos a paso lento desde la entrada, después de todo, no teníamos prisa, estuvimos callados el tiempo que resto, salvo por mira que discutía por que película ver, me daba igual con que no fuera la típica película de romance, de vampiros guapos, salva vidas musculosos, príncipes de cuentos y todas esas cosas odiosas que les gustaban a las chicas, ya estoy arto, en Japón era lo unico que las chicas con las que salía accedían, asi que por lo menos ahora, trate de luchar, aunque con Mira como contrincante….. no tendría mucho que defender… ninguno de los tres la tenia….

Cual podríamos ver…. Tal vez….podríamos ver la de "amor de verano"….o la de "una eternidad sin ti"… O tal vez…. (noten que estoy poniendo películas al azar inventadas por mi)

¿Mm de que trata cualquiera? – dijo no muy convencida Alice.

La primera trata de un salvavidas sexy que encuentra a una chica llamada…. – ¡Ja! Creo que di en el clavo, y por la emoción de su voz, pienso que ni con todo mi entrenamiento ninja de 15 años sirva con una Mira enojada. – y al final el amor por ella es mas grande y superan los obstáculos que…..

¿¡Mira, segura que no la has visto! – pregunto Ace exasperado, y es que si, lo único que le falto mencionar a su "sinopsis" era su signo zodiacal, sin mencionar que es una de las películas que predecid que erigiría.

Bueno, tal vez la investigue un poco en la pagina oficial y que… Oh pero no es nada comparado con la de "una eterni…..

Ya ya, creo que no te deberías emocionar tanto, es malo para tu salud – dijo Klaus al borde de la desesperación…. – es verdad linda- le dijo Ace…-

Alice, que dices tu, no has dicho nada en casi todo el camino… - le dije a mi angel que miraba por la ventana como si estuvieran lloviendo perros.

Yo veré lo que sea…están locos sin piensan que desafiare a Mira en algo que deberás le gusta…. Y apuesto a que ustedes tampoco….

No, ¡claro que no! – dijo Klaus con el ceño fruncido y ojos temerosos….

No después de lo del patinaje sobre hielo – solto un bufido- pff ¡yo paso!

Y yo – dijo Ace

Bueno ya esta decidido entonces – dijo Mira sonriente, llegamos a la casa nos bajamos y ayude a bajar a Alice, ella ya estaba vestida, pasamos el umbral de la puerta y los sirvientes nos rodearon, todos asombrados por tan repentina recuperación de Alice, la abrazaron y ella igual, ellas la querían llevar a su habitación pero yo, caballero, la acompañe, la ayude a subir esas escaleras que días atrás eran mis peores enemigas, porque no me dejaban llegar hacia mi angel, subimos y llegamos a su cuarto, ya estaba recogido, la habitación estaba recién aseada, el baño ya no tenia ese desorden de hace dos días, las botellas, cosméticos y cremas ya no estaban regadas en el suelo, todo estaba en completo orden, me quede contemplando la habitación en silencio, le di una mirada alrededor, y me fije en las figuras sobre de la chimenea, oh ahora que lo recuerdo, yo tenia la mia cuando paso el accidente de Alice, lo tenia de llavero, saque mis llaves, (no se ni para que llavez -.-') y ahí estaba la hermosa esfera, de un verde agua, skyress me dijo Alice, la guerrera del viento, parece que, después de todo, si era un amuleto de buena suerte.

Me alegra que skyress te haya dado suerte, dijo Alice volteando hacia mi, se sentó lentamente en su cama y se quito las gafas de apoco.

¿Segura que quieres quitártelos? – le dije –

Si, ya me siento bien – dio unas cuantas parpadeadas sonriendo, me alegra poder verte shun… - me dijo en un tono bajo

A mi me alegra que tu me veas – le dije yendo lentamente hacia ella, me senté y nos abrazamos, la abrace completa por sobre sus hombros, dejando mi cara en su cabello y la suya en mi pecho sus brazos me rodeaban por debajo, me sentía muy bien asi, no quería perderla….

Quisiera estar asi siempre shun… - me dijo ella con sus ojos cerrados

…. También yo Alice, pero, ya tenemos que irnos, hay que vestirnos para irnos de una vez….

Esta bien- me dijo Alice abriendo sus ojos y sonriéndome, estaba atónito, sus ojos por fin me estaban miran, me acerque a ella, de verdad, que Alice me cambio completamente, ni mil chicas de Japón podrían compararse a tenerla cerca, era especial, y su mirada yo la conocía, era una mirada que la mujer mas hermosa, delicada y dulce tenia para con migo : Mi madre.

¿Estas bien? – dijo Alice, al parecer noto mi pequeño viaje al pasado

Eh… ahm si claro – dije no muy convencido, alice pareció notarlo, y puso su mano en mi rostro – ¿estás seguro?- solo le si una pequeña sonrisa como respuesta que, pareció ser suficiente para ella, sonrió igual, y me fui acercando a ella, la bese.

La bese con necesidad, anhelaba una caricia suya desde hace mucho, la extrañaba, no sabia si podría salir bien después del accidente, asa que disfrute al máximo el momento, acaricie lentamente sus labios con los míos, Alice me respondió de igual manera, estuvimos otro rato así, degustándonos, ella era deliciosa, pero por el momento no podíamos llegar a mas…además se hace tarde…. Cuando la necesidad de oxigeno se hizo presente nos separamos lentamente… Alice mantenía sus ojos cerrados…..quería mantener esa imagen por siempre… en realidad parecía un ángel….

Linda, creo que te dejare alistarte para irnos…. – le dije en un tono sereno…es increíble como podía ser que me calmara tan rápido….

Claro, falta poco para irnos además, tengo hambre, será mejor que te cambies- me dijo en un tono triste – te extrañare….

No deberías, pero gracias – le di otro beso – igual yo.

Me retire y entre a mi habitación a tomar un baño rápido, abrí la ducha y el agua caliente me cayo de lleno, me relaje, termine y me cambie rápido, no traigo muchos detalles, después de todo, soy un chico, y solo vamos al cine, tal vez a comer mas tarde, solo espero, tener tranquilidad, reflexione un poco en la ducha, y, creo que Alice, conozca a mi amigo dan….para que sepa que somos novios y no este dando falsas suposiciones conmigo…. En fin nos alistamos todos y nos vimos en el auto, cada quien en su rumbo, Mira y Ace, Klaus invito a una amiga suya, y a mi me toco, obviamente, con Alice, emprendimos el camino hacia la celebración de su "nacimiento" y espero que de aquí en mas solo haya paz y normalidad

…

Grasias espero reviews porfavor:D cuideensee !

Tezzy'rouses !:)


	12. celos, besos y ¿dan?

Hola hola a mis lectores, como estan amiguitos! Jajaja estoy en poco empolvada lo se, la verdad esqe no tenia fuente de inspiracion necesaria para continuar con el fandom pero aqi me tienen fresqesita y llena de locuras para mi ficc, bien are el capitulo algo largo espero, para aquellos qe disfrutan mi fic, les agradesco por los reviews del capitulo anterior, muchisimas grasias y bien, este cap empezara con el punto de vista de shun.

**Celos, besos y ¿dan?**

La ida al cine fue un éxito por lo menos, cuando salimos todos juntos, partimos directo hacia los premier, Klaus llevo a una "amiga" suya alemana supongo, era menuda, rubia, y con acento, si efectivamente lo era… la mala noticia, era que era noche de éxitos pasados, lo peor del caso era que Mira escogería la película por ser ella la de la idea al cine (mala idea) y por kami, eran las peores películas (para algunos chicos) mas aburridas, nefastas y alucines películas que hubieran salido. La cartelera era:

• Crepúsculo

• titánic

• un amor para recordar (o un paseo depende de su país)

• Casablanca

•…

Nisiquiera había terminado de leer cuando la vocecita de Mira, hizo sonar como loca por toda la sala y escogió…bueno ya se imaginaran -.-'

Aaaaahh! Sii, sii, la tienen! ¡crepúsculo!

Mira cálmate o nos sacaran antes de que compremos los boletos – dijo un Klaus irritado

¡Oh vamos! Es raro cuando ponen películas americanas en cartelera, ¡aunque yo las ame! Y crepúsculo aun no lo eh visto, por favor – Mira puso una cara de perrito, que hasta el villano mas sanguinario hubiera accedido a sus suplicas, sobre todo Alice (que por falta de experiencia) termino rindiéndose y encaminándonos hacia la taquilla. Compramos los 6 boletos y nos dividimos en grupos de dos, Klaus y As habían ido a comprar lo que comeríamos, y algo de beber, mientras que Mira y Zelda (significa Guerrero gris y es Aleman de echo) fueron a apartar asientos y a conocerse mejor Mira no estaba del todo convencida de la acompañante de Klaus, asi que iban haciéndose preguntas mientras caminaban, aunque parecía que se llevaron bastante bien desde el momento en que Mira menciono sus actividades favoritas…oh si.. ¡compras! Ropa, calzado, vestidos, bolsos, aretes y un que se yo mas de cosas femeninas como cosméticos y broches para el cabello, me dio miedo solo de pensar que en este mundo pudieran caber dos duende cillas, gritonas y adictas al sonido de las cajas registradoras por suerte, fue mas fácil leer mis pensamientos cuando iban perdiéndose por la sala hacia los baños….nota mental, después del cine, sentarme lejos de esas dos… pero bueno, a lo lejos venia Alice con una malteada de frambuesa en una mano y la otra de chocolate, llevaba puesta un vestido tipo barbie color verde, unos zapatos de tacon algo altos pero bonitos, su maquillaje era natural y llevaba su cabello con un bello y sencillo broche sosteniendo una media cola. Estaba simplemente perfecta.

¿Se puede saber en que piensa señor? – me dijo con voz aniñada y un poco retadora aunque con curiosidad.

No pienso en mucho señorita – le dije igual – solo estoy asustado por la película que veremos, con quienes la veremos

Ah jaja es ¿por eso? No te preocupes, apuesto a que Mira se aburrirá al final y terminara escondida en el baño maquillándose, asi es ella.

Crei que nunca habías venido al cine..

No creas que por no haber tenido vista no haya podido disfrutar de una película.. – me dijo sonriendo

Cada dia me sorprendes mas… - le dije, ella sonrio, tomo asiento a mi lado, y la abrace, nos la pasamos charlando de muchas cosas, japon, mi idioma un poco, aunque lo habla perfectamente aun no sabe el significado de algunas cosas…

Y dime, cuando veremos una película de ninjas…

Jaja para que necesitas ver una película, ¿acaso no sabes lo que soy? - le dije jugando, en nuestra ultima conversación había informado de casi toda mi vida a Alice

¿!yy¡? es bueno probar cosas nuevas de vez en cuando

Bueno, si tal vez algún dia de estos te lleve conmigo a Japon, seria estupendo si conocieras a mi amigo Dan..

¡Oh si claro! Cuéntame mas sobre tus amigos..

No tengo mucho que decir, la verdad allá soy una persona de pocas palabras, no me interesa mucho el socialismo ya que la gente es un poco, convenenciera, no toda..como dan…el es…como mi hermano, mi tonto, inmaduro y menor hermano… un poco asi como Mira, solo que es adicto a los juegos de video, de mesa, deportes, tiene mucha energía para toda la semana, y a veces eso es malo..

Parece una persona divertida, ¿tiene novia? – me pregunto, mi sonrisa se borro en el instante en que dejo de pronunciar, y puse una cara como de terror…

Si – le dije cortante y salvado de que asi fuera

Jajaja calmate lo digo de jugando – me dio un puñetazo en el hombro – sabes que no me atrevería a dejarte…

Ya lo se, solo, es que me tomaste desprevenido… - le dije respirando una vez mas – si ella se llama runo, es simpatica aunque no la trate demasiado, pero, supongo que tu te llevarías bien con ella

¿A si?- dijo alice

Si, ellos dos son la prueba viviente de la famosa teoría de "los opuestos se atraen" pero, se ven lindos juntos, cuando ella no lo esta masacrando, aunque en realidad están muy enamorados. Cuando vuelvan a llamar te los pasare

Okey – dijo emocionada, mire mi reloj de mano y faltaban ya 10 min para que el terror comenzara, fuimos llamados por los demás y entramos a la mugre sala para casi dos horas de aburrimiento

Nos sentamos como las típicas parejas de enamorados en una típica película de romance, cada quien con su novia, su comida, y su babero para cuando despertemos de este sufrimiento, Mira daba brinquitos en el asiento, mientras que Ace lo veía divertido y sin decir nada, mandilón pensaba en mis adentros (mandilón = hombre que se derrumba fácilmente por su novia, o sea que ella tiene el mando de la relación, aunque algunas veces o cuando haiga problemas en la pareja o simplemente por no causar problemas con la misma xD) a Klaus no le estaba yendo tan mal, tenia abrazada a su "amiga" alemana por el hombro Zelda, si mal no lo recuerdo, aunque es difícil tiene el nombre de uno de los videojuegos favoritos de Dan… por suerte esas dos estaban alejadas, y pues faltaban como 8 minutos para que la función empezara, las luces aun estaban encendidas y daban tiempo a la gente de acomodarse, no pude evitar notar una vista fija hacia nosotros, eran dos chicos, altos, algo fuertes, aunque no mas que yo claro, que miraban fijamente a Alice, ella no se dio cuenta porque estaba concentrada en su bebida de frambuesa y yo como buen novio, con un buen ataque de celos, la sujete de la cintura y la atraje hacia mi, dándole a entender a esos simios con quien se están metiendo, ella gustosa se acerco hacia mi y como si hubiera leído mi mente me beso, JA-JA! ¡Tomen eso! novio-1, rusos-0 , y como me encantan los finos labios de Alice, no dude en corresponderle, mucho mas ahora que la película había empezado y las 3 parejas estaban dispersas por la sala, cuando la actriz empezó su monologo alice presto mucha atención, estaba muy atenta a cada movimiento de la película, yo, pues ya me había tocado verla en japon con una chica antes de salir, aunque no fue lo mismo que estar aquí con Alice, no por supuesto que no, para mi ver esa mugre de película era una excusa mia para ver a Alice disfrutando su nueva vicion, quería aprovecharla al máximo.

¿Qué tanto me vez? – me dijo Alice extrañada - ¿tengo helado en la cara? - me dijo sonriente

Si, tienes algo en esta parte – le dije tomando su mentón y dándole un tierno beso, de esos que un chico como yo solo puede dárselos a ella. Desde ese momento dejamos de prestarle atención a la película…lo recuerdo en la parte donde la chica afortunada y "el vampiro sexy" como le decían Mira y Zelda estaban en el laboratorio abriendo ranas o algo asi…no preste mucha atención….. bueno nada

Fue mejor el estar saboreando los labios de Alice, por todo lo que dura ese película, era algo buena lo admito, pero al final tras todo eso, eran cables, pupilentes, guiones y maquillaje…kilos y kilos de maquillaje.

Alice tomaba mi cara entre sus suaves manos, mientras yo me apoderaba de su fina cintura y la besaba con pasión, no quisimos pasar a mas, no quiero que enciendan las luces y que la gente vea cosas que no les entromete. Parábamos de vez en cuando para seguir viendo la película pero todo acababa igual

La pelicula termino y toda la gente, mayormente jovenes y adolescentes salieron lentamente de la sala, al igua que nosotros nos reunimos nuevamente y salimos hacia un lugar para comer, nos reunimos en un restaurante tipo americano, como los cafés antiguos, y un solo asiento largo, nos sentamos cerca de la ventana, nos sentamos Klaus, zelda, mira, ace, alice y yo, todos en ese orden, zelda nos estaba contando como conoció a klaus cuando una llamada interrumpió el momento….y era el mio

Huh, disculpen… - les dije levantándome de la mesa y dirigiéndome hacia el baño, mire el identificador y aparecía larga distancia, Japón..era Dan

Hol…. –

¡SHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! – escuche un horrible sonido proveniente de la otra línea, ni siquiera me dejo terminar mi frase…si, efectivamente, era Dan.

Vaya, pude pronunciar tres letras antes de que me interrumpieras, es un nuevo record. – le dije sarcástico, siempre era asi con el aunque el sabia que por mas frio que sonara no era en serio, no totalmente.

Hay, no digas eso shun, ni siquiera porque me tome la molestia de gastar mi crédito(o saldo) en hacerte una llamada – me dijo en forma de niño malcriado, le salía muy bien, claro, porque efectivamente, eso era.

Bueno, ya, ese no es mi problema, de todos modos, una video llamada por computadora no te cuesta nada dan- le dije defendiéndome de su acusación, además soy yo el que gasta el crédito de su celular para llamarlo la mayoría de las veces, salvo esas de hace casi un mes, en las que me llamaba a las 4:00 de la mañana solo para preguntarme si no me habían secuestrado, masacrado, vendido, o cualquier intento suicida hacia mi, muchas inmadureces como es costumbre de dan, y valla que en ese momento el sueño me había afectado gravemente.

Pues asi es, pero no creo que estes conectado en este momento ¿verdad? – dijo reprochándome – además, te llame porque te tengo una esplendida noticia…

¿Te convertirás en mimo? – le dije burlándome, y esperando que esa fuera la respuesta, aunque conociendo a dan, ni practicando toda su vida lo lograría.

¡Ja-ja nee! – me dijo

¿Te comiste un pastel entero tu solo y no te paso nada?

¡No-op! – me dijo con el mismo tono molesto.

…¿¡ voy a ser tio! – le dije algo emocionado

… - pero no se escucho nada de la otra línea…

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! – dijo Dan, por el modo en que sono su voz, me imagino que esta sonrojado hasta las orejas, pero me estaba impacientando un poco…

¿¡Bueno, y entonces que es!- le dije alterado, y decepcionado un poco, pero solo para hacer enojar a dan..

¡Iremos a Rusia! - ….

¿nani? – le dije… ¿acaso escuche bien?

Asi es shunsito hace unos días nos pusimos de acuerdo con el Dr. Michael ya que lo contactamos hace unas semanas, nos dio su dirección, el teléfono, y en este momento estamos directamente en camino, estamos a una hora de llegar – como Dan es, prácticamente mi hermano, estaba también familiarizado con el doctor Michael y la amistad entre el y mi abuelo, de vez en cuando iba a mi casa y de ahí lo conoce dan….

¿Ya bueno, porque me hablas en plural runo viene también? – le dije a Dan

Si, estamos en el avión, llegamos en 45 minutos, y bueno ya no tiene caso perder mas tiempo, espero que me presentes a tus nuevos amigos, quiero hacerles entender que no porque sea el viejo me quitaran toda la diversión-

Claro que no amigo, me alegra pues bien, ire a darle la noticia a los demás… - le dije sonriendo

Hai, nos vemos entonces ¡Daniel Off! – valla forma de colgar el teléfono jaja lo vimos en una película americana de niños y desde entonces dan se despide asi conmigo , Sali del baño, y me encamine con los demás, que ya habían retomado su platica, me senté junto a Alice y la abrace por la cintura, ella me dio un beso en la barbilla, porque no alcanzaba mis labios asi que la ayude, me incline y llegue hasta sus labios, pero la molesta y sobre protectora de Klaus nos interrumpió…

¿Tienes alguna noticia que darnos shun? – dijo algo incomodo Klaus, y es que si, teniendo una novia como Alice, como no iba a distraerme…

Oh si, perdón, ehm, ustedes recuerdan que les conte de mi amigo dan la otra noche ¿verdad? – todos a excepción de zelda asintieron…

Bueno, era el al teléfono, dijo que el Dr. Michael lo había invitado a venir aquí y que ya estaban a 40 minutos de llegar – les dije emocionados, y si yo estaba contento..sus caras no tuvieron precio… Klaus pareció tomarlo bien, se puso a explicarle a zelda lo de mi amigo, mira se puso a dar brinquitos en el asiento, normal, ace solo dijo que estaba bien…y Alice..

¿enserio? ¡Que emoción! ¡Por fin podre conocer a tus amigos! Y dices que su novia viene con el… -yo solo asentí – bien, y que estamos esperando tenemos que recibirlos… - todos asentimos, pagamos la cuenta de la comida, nos subimos al auto y llegamos a la villa a esperar a que el doctor Michael nos indicara la hora de llegada.

Uuuff chicos yo creo qe mañana les dejo el siguiente capitulo es que me canse enserio además me gusta dejarlos con la duda :D nuevamente mil grasias por todos sus comentarios y pues, este cap es mas largo de lo habitual que bueno jajaj espero y me dejen reviews me despido Cuidense tezzy'rouses


End file.
